IRIS RESISH
by Allymacks
Summary: Iris Resish has been sent to the 100th Hunger Games. Her life is going to change completely. Would she be able to hold everything together?
1. PROLOGUE

PROLOGUE:

I won´t see my family and my friends again. The last memory of my mum was her descomposed face when she heard my name called out. She wanted to help me but I didn´t allow it. I wasn´t going to send my mum to the hunger games or any other member of my family. Why did my name had to appear on that stupid paper taken out of that old evil hat. It seems as if my destiny was to be sent to hell. I have been sent to the 100th Hunger Games. I don´t know why they have continue doing this games after the revolution. The worst part of all, is that it is the 100th anniversary so the games are going to change. I dont know what the goverment is planning for this hunger games but nothing good since President Aaron started ruling. It seems as he is even worst than his ascendants. He is only 17 years old and he is completly blind by power. The Hunger Games stopped for a long time but then Aaron´s grandfather started them again and they have continue. I don´t know what is going to happen to me but I have to stay hopeful about it.

Important information about the protagonist:

Name: Iris Resish

Family: Sander Resish (brother) & Allison Resish (sister) & Aaliyah Resish (mother)

Age: 16

District:10

Thank you for reading it. Please review it and tell me what you thought about it and if I should continue writing it.

Thanks,

Ally


	2. CHAPTER 1

CHAPTER ONE:

I ranned through the forest. My heart was racing and I could clearly hear every beat. An enormous creature was behind me, reaching for me with its huge sharp claws. NOOOOO! I yelled. Sweat trikled down my forehead and fear expanded through my body like a virus.

"Iris! IRIS! Wake up!"

A deep man voice echoed inside my brain. My eyes went wide open. A man was just starring at me as if I had just gone mad. Reality sinked back in, it had been a nightmare.

"Are you okay?" The man told me.

"Yes, fine" I lied.

I took a look at my surroundings. I was lying in a soft grey bed , beside me there was a tiny desk with a candle. The walls were grey and their were huge big windows in which the sunlight penetrated in. The man standing infront of me had black hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a white tshirt with some brown trousers. I could clearly make out his tanned muscles under the smooth white t-shirt. I notice I had been staring too much so I quickly asked him something.

"Who are you?" I asked him.

He was just about to say something but then he changed his mind.

"I am your mentor" he replied.

"What!?" I blurted out from nowhere.

" I can´t tell you much about it but as you know these are no ordinary hunger games so things are..."

I cut him in the middle of the sentence.

"Wait, do you mean you are going to be training me like a mentor?" I asked him.

"Yes and no more questions I can´t tell you more details. I want you ready by the afternoon, I left some clothes in the chair." he said.

I was just about to ask him more questions when he slamped the door. I hadn´t notice that there was a chair next to the desk. I went to examine the clothes. It was a black t-shirt with some black leggins. After examining it, my eye catch the attention of the window. I went to look at the window. That´s when I realize I was on a train going through the forest in a road. I continue looking around the room to discover that the door was locked.

I picked up my clothes and changed. The clothes were very comfortable and it was as if they were made for me. A knock in the door told me that it was time. The man that before had stayed in my room came in. He looked at me for a few seconds until he noticed it was getting sort of awkward.

"Follow me" he told me.

As we went through the corridor, I noticed the corridor was covered with doors. We reached for the door at the end of the corridor. He slapped it open. I entered a huge room. It was full of gym equipment and some weapons.

"Last time I didn´t introduce myself properly, I am Cody Cruz."

I had heard that name before but where.

I know this chapter is quite short but I promise next time it will be longer. I would like to hear what you thought about it so please review it.

Thanks,

Ally


End file.
